


Garrick Ollivander

by LABrats



Series: Views Of Harry Potter [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-31
Updated: 2012-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-17 10:44:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LABrats/pseuds/LABrats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He remembers every wand he's ever sold...but sometimes he has to stop and remember, and wonder, about Harry Potter and his Wand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Garrick Ollivander

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter, well...not yet.

A/N I'm doing this for the veiwfic challenge. Our Poster has no problems, really, posting anything we ask her to. She does have limits though, and, she sometimes sends them back to us, but she isn't picky. So, her word is law. Anything shorter than 100 words is a no. Sometimes she doesn't read the fics we give her, but she tries. I don't know if this will make it online, but I hope so. She's a good poster, and we're proud of her. I know someone complained about the length, but that's not her fault. We just don't write the longer fics well, or they aren't there yet. Don't yell at her because of what we do. Please. Ok. Now that my rant about that is over, it's time for my drabble.

Ollivander

There are many things in this world that make no sense now, but will in time. One example is when one phoenix gave 2 feathers. Just 2. And those feathers weren't the normal ones that are given to me. I saw them before they were given, and the second was not one that was going to fall without the will of the bird to push it. The phoenix wanted a second wand more then it's own comfort.

It is curious that the brother of the wand that scarred the boy, chose the boy. The wand chooses the wizard. Curiouser and Curiouser, the boy broke the patterns. I remember every wand I've sold, and they always follow blood. Wand core and wood. One from the mother, one from the father. He should have had a wand to follow the patterns, but none fit. Not common, but not unheard of. Then you look to the grandparents. I remember them too. No...What was so curious was that there was neither the wood nor the core in either family, and not in the Potters for generations. Curiouser and Curiouser. Holly is not the Mahogany of his father, nor the Willow of his mother.

That this boy would depart from all bloodlines of wands, is one of the more curious things about him, but by no means the most curious. The weighing of the wands weighs heavily on me. I felt the sparks dancing in the wand, magic placed there by emotion and held by will. Most of the time they are simple sparks, but no boy should be able to create such a stream of pure power detached from their core, without permanent damage. And there was none. Even more curious, was that this wand did not fit him. There was another wand. A more powerful wand. And that was what he needed. He didn't have it though, which is curious, because the right wand is not one that I think I could possibly make him.

When he found the matching wand, he threw it away. Curious. While it is well known many would die for that specific wand, he threw it away in fear of the power. It was interesting to feel that the wand was his wand, perfect for him. But he didn't want it because he, unlike the owner of the brother wand, didn't want to rule. Harry could have done it without much bloodshed, just announce he wants control. The whole world loves him enough, owes him enough, that they would give it to him anytime he asked. Anything he asked. But he wouldn't ask, wouldn't use the wand, wouldn't ask for power. Maybe this boy is not as I had once feared he would be. When I first learned of his actions, throwing away his perfect wand, I only thought him to be a stupid boy, but no. Once I checked later, at the first wand of his son, I found the change. His wand had changed to fit him, or he had changed to fit the wand. Curious...

Very curious...


End file.
